


Zed left the stove on.

by Zeddin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeddin/pseuds/Zeddin
Summary: Shen has to take matters into his own hands when Zed f*cks up the house.(it's literally 2 sentences)





	Zed left the stove on.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am instead of studying for my exam you better fucking appreciate it.

"ZED!"

Heavy footsteps were thumping across hardwood floors.

"ZED!"

Zed sat up on the couch, groggy from his mid-day nap. "The fuck you want with me?" he gargled, "old fuck."

"ZED YOU LEFT THE STOVE ON!"

"Aawh shit, man." Wiping his eyes he stood up and stumbled over to the kitchen. There was Shen, his husband, wearing a dumb apron over his armor, fanning a pot of billowing smoke over the stove.

The fire alarm went off. The pot burst into flame. Shen screamed, flinging the fan across the room as he scrambled under the sink and pulled out a fire extinguisher. White foam filled the room and the fire was out.

"Damn. At least _you're_ still hot, babe." Zed chuckled.

He earned the following blast of foam in his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> im not sorry  
> 


End file.
